Watashitachi no Ichiji-tekina Musume to Musuko
by Kyaramero
Summary: It's been 16 years since Mukuro and Chrome had their twin children. They are going on "vacation" for a whole summer, and because there is nobody else to look after their children, they leave the job to Fran. Of course, Fran is stuck in the Varia, so, although unwillingly, Mukuro leaves his children in their care too. But... This is the Varia right? So... What CAN'T go wrong?


**Watashitachi no Ichiji-tekina Musume to Musuko**

**Summary:**It's been 16 years since Mukuro and Chrome had their twin children. They are going on "vacation" for a whole summer, and because there is nobody else to look after their children, they leave the job to Fran. Of course, Fran is stuck in the Varia, so, although unwillingly, Mukuro leaves his children in their care too. But... This is the Varia right? So... What CAN'T go wrong?

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**OCs**

**Discalimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters, it belongs to it's respected owner Akira Amano. I only own my two major OCs and few minor OCs.**

**Prologue**

"What are _you_ looking at, loser?"Suzuki Mai asked with a slight, or maybe not so slight attitude.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking."I replied, hiding behind my notebook. She glared, sending shivers down my spine. I felt like a small, tiny animal, while she was like a large... Beast!

"I'm surprised you even think at all, Rokudodo."Mai laughed, pushing me into a nearby desk as she walked away.

I'm Rokudo Hoshiko, daughter of Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. I'm 16 years old, very short (137 cm) and I weigh 39 kg. If I had to describe myself in three words, I would say... 'Plain', 'shy', and most likely... 'clumsy'.

As for my appearance, I have very long -knee length- dark pastel purple colored hair. I think I get it from okaa-san, but it seems her hair is much darker. She also told me to never cut my hair, because she likes to comb it. I have two different color eyes. My left is purple, and my right is a dark blue. My brother's eyes mirror mine, therefore his left eye is blue, and his right is purple. I bare pale skin, from staying indoors a lot- I dislike going outside unless it's night- and I have a scar on my stomach.

The reason for that, nobody told me. I got it when I was a baby, or so I was told. Okaa-san and Otou-san are very protective of me. I'm thankful to have them as my parents. I have absolutely no idea what their jobs are though. They said it's confidential, and I shouldn't get involved.

"Hoshiko-chan! What happened to you?"Okaa-san asked, as I put a band-aid on my thigh. When Mai had pushed me into the table, the screw cut me, but only a bit.

"It's just a tiny little cut. Don't worry okaa-san."I assured her, smiling happily. Otou-san told me that as long as I smile, okaa-san won't worry so much.

"You should put disinfectant on it! What if it gets infected? ! Mukuro! Come here!"she called out to otou-san, who rushed down the stairs.

"What is it, Chrome?"otou-san asked. Okaa-san told him that I might be being bullied at school... I don't think so. I just think that everyone is like this to me. Because nobody likes me. It's not much of bullying. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, so I don't mind.

"She _is_ being bullied."a voice said. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was my twin brother, Hidenori.

"That's not true nii-san, it's just that nobody likes me is all. They aren't bullying me, they just have their own opinions."I said, fidgeting with my fingers. Onii-san usually worries about me too, but he pretend to not. I can tell, he's easy to read.

"What? Who does not love my little Hoshiko-chan? I will not forgive them."Otou-san growled, clenching his fists. "How could you not love such a sweet little girl? !"

"It's fine otou-san. No need to worry. I can take care of myself. It's alright if nobody likes me, because everyone is entitled to their own opinion."I reassured, smiling brighter. I could see otou-san and okaa-san look at each other with worry in their eyes.

Okaa-san sighed. "Well, if you say it's okay Hoshiko-chan... But if anyone ever hurts you, then please tell us and don't keep it to yourself."okaa-san pleaded. I nodded.

"I will okaa-san. Well, I have homework to do. I'm going upstairs now."I got out of my chair, bowed, and left.

_Hidenori's POV-_

My little sister is so stupid... She can't even stand up for herself, even when she knows she's being bullied. I mean, I would save her and all, but I could really care less... Okay, maybe I _do_ care, but still. I'm her brother, I'm not supposed to care... On the outside.

"Nori-kun, please look after your little sister. I'm worried about her."mom asked, eyes filled with worry. Is she implying I don't look after her now?

"Sure thing mom... But what good will it do? If I try to back her up, she'll just use the excuse 'everyone is entitled to their own opinion'. I can't really do anything other than watch over her."I said, pealing an orange. I don't know why I am though, I hate oranges.

"Even so, as long as you can watch over her, it's fine. If it gets too out of hand though, I want to to use your powers to make an illusion of your mother and I so they will leave your sister alone. Are we clear?"dad asked, smiling kindly -though it's quite creepy to me-. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm still not trained. Who knows, dad might show up wearing a dress for all I know."I replied. Speaking of which, I just found out I am apparently an illusionist. And so are my parents. I also learned that they are part of the mafia. Fun times.

"I would hope not. I've already tried putting your father into a dress. And bossu, and everyone else."mom giggled, as dad turned away flustered. Oh dear lord, please don't let them get all lovey dovey.

Suddenly, dad's phone rang. "Hello? Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what can we do for you this fine evening? Oh? Really now? Kufufufufu~ sounds interesting."he turned to me. "Hidenori, please leave, this is something I must discuss with your mother."

"Okay."I left the room. I guess I should do my homework.

_3rd Person POV-_

Later on that night at dinner, Mukuro and Chrome had decided to announce something.

"Okay, Hidenori, Hoshiko-chan, we have important news to tell you."Mukuro exclaimed, as he cut his steak into little pieces.

"What is it otou-san?"Hoshiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Your mother and I will be going on our own vacation during the whole summer, so I will be leaving you in the care a of a good family friend."Mukuro announced, causing Hoshiko to become shocked.

"B-but otou-san! You always take me to the matsuri during summer!"she cried, clutching her sketchbook tightly. Mukuro gave her a sad look, but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't worry Hoshiko-chan. My friend will take you this year. I'm sure you'll make lots of memories with him."Mukuro assured, patting his daughter's head.

"But going with otou-san is much better! Otou-san always buys me new flower accessories, and otou-san always buys me lots of snacks! And it's embarrassing to ask a complete stranger to do those kinds of things..."Hoshiko tried. Chrome put a hand on Hoshiko's shoulder and smiled.

"You'll have Nori-kun, so don't worry. We'll leave you both allowances for every month, alright? You can buy as many accessories and snacks as you'd like Hoshiko-chan."Chrome said, poking Hoshiko's cheek.

"But it still won't be the same without otou-san."Hoshiko protested.

"Hmm... How about we make a deal Hoshiko-chan? If you can get through the summer without giving my friend a hard time, then I will take you to America and we can go to Disneyland."Mukuro suggested.

"Disneyland? R-really otou-san? ! You'll really take me?"Hoshiko asked, eyes twinkling like the stars. Mukuro laughed his 'kufufu' laugh, and nodded.

"Yes my little princess. We'll go. If you do an even better job, we'll go to Disney World."he added.

"I'll try my best otou-san!"Hoshiko agreed.

"So then what do I get out of this?"Hidenori asked.

"Well, whatever you want. As long as it's age appropriate."Mukuro and Chrome said in unison.

"Hmm... Fine. It's not like I'm gonna complain anyways."Hidenori shrugged.

After that day, Hoshiko prepared herself for the worst. After all, she wasn't sure what kind of person her father's friend was. But if he was really good friends with Mukuro, he must be very nice.

But that's fine. Even if that person is mean and scary, Hoshino vowed to do her best to put up with him. Or her... It's a him, right?


End file.
